The Skroll
„Schon wieder?!“, Emily sah ihre Mutter, mit traurigen Blicken, an. „Mama, das ist das fünfte Mal, dass wir in eine andere Stadt ziehen!“ Ihre Mutter seufzte und tippte auf Emilys Schultern. „Schatz, du weißt wie schwer es ist eine gute Arbeit zu finden, um genug Geld verdienen zu können für Klamotten, Essen, ein Haus und eine gute Zukunft. Auch wenn dein Vater nicht mehr bei uns ist, wir müssen stark sein und unseren Platz finden. Es kann hart sein, aber du wirst dort Freunde finden." „Ich denke du hast Recht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich Freunde finden werde. Es ist nur so… alle hassen mich." Emily fing an zu weinen und guckte von ihrer verzweifelten Mutter weg. „Emily, nicht weinen. Mami wird versprechen, dass alles gut wird.“ Ihre Mutter umarmte sie und versuchte ihre weinende Tochter zu trösten. Schließlich hörte Emily auf zu weinen und umarmte ihre Mutter zurück. „Hier sind wir, meine Tochter! Es ist unser neues Haus.“ Sie lächelte ihr Kind an und zeigte ihr, wie das neue Haus von draußen aussieht. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht perfekt ist und etwas alt aussieht, aber keine Sorge. Wir werden das Haus umbauen lassen und dann wird es großartig aussehen!“ Emily lächelte und küsste ihre Mutter auf die Wange. „Ich weiß. Das Wichtigste ist, dass wir zusammen bleiben, richtig?“ „Ja, nur wir. Jetzt gehen wir aber rein und packen unsere Sachen aus!“ Spielerisch nahm sie die Hand ihrer Tochter und rannte mit ihr zusammen ins Haus. Emily betrat ihr riesiges neues Zimmer. Es war alt. Alles war alt – das Bett, der Kleiderschrank und die Lampe. Obwohl nicht alles perfekt war, hoffte sie nur neue Freunde in der Schule zu finden und morgen ist Montag, sie musste für diesen großen Tag bereit sein. Wegen dem Umzug war sie sehr müde und o beschloss sie viel früher ins Bett zu gehen. Sie ging ins Bett, schaltete das Licht aus und schlief ein. Emily wachte mitten in der Nacht, wegen einem seltsamen Geräusch auf in ihrem Zimmer, auf. Es hörte sich wie ein Kratzen an. „Hm, wer ist da?“ Sie seufzte und verspürte etwas Angst. Sie versteckte sich unter ihrer Decke, aber sie hörte immer noch all diese seltsamen Kratzgeräusche. „Vielleicht eine Katze?“ Dachte sich Emily. „Aber wie kam sie rein?“ Sie stand von ihrem Bett auf und fühlte sich mutig genug, um herauszufinden wer in ihrem Zimmer ist. Sie hörte wieder das Kratzen, aber sie wusste, dass das eine Art Tier war. Sie fing an das Tier zu suchen und hörte, dass das Kratzen direkt vom Kleiderschrank kam. Sie zitterte, als sie versuchte die Schranktür leise aufzumachen. „Hm?“ Emily war sehr überrascht nichts zu sehen, doch sie wusste, dass der Schrank ziemlich groß war und kroch rein, um Etwas zu suchen, dass diese seltsamen Geräusche machen konnte. Als sie im Schrank war, spürte sie wie Etwas in ihren Nacken atmete. Ihr überkam eine große Angst, sie schloss nur ihre Augen und versuchte ein bisschen langsamer zu atmen. Sie spürte wie jemand an ihrer Hand kratzte. Ein großer Schmerz bereitete sich in ihrer Hand aus, so schnell sie konnte versuchte sie aus dem Kleiderschrank zu rennen. Sie hörte etwas, dass sich wie eine männliche Teenager Stimme anhörte. „Wo denkst du, gehst du hin?“ Fragte der Junge mit unheimlich gespenstischer Stimme. Emily konnte spüren wie er auf sie sprang und sie auf den Boden festhielt. Als sie ihn sah, (dank dem Licht, dass vom Fenster kam) bemerkte sie, wie er aussah, was seltsam zauberhaft war. Das erste was sie sah, waren seine großen blauen Augen; als würden sie in der Dunkelheit leuchten. Er trug eine dunkel graue Maske mit Blutflecken und er hatte eine hell graue Haut. Als sie noch genauer hinschaute, sah sie, dass er braune Haare hatte mit etwas Rotem an seinen Haarspitzen. Sie konnte sonst, wegen der Dunkelheit, nicht sehen wie er angezogen war. Emily schluckte, als sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen sahen. Er kicherte nur. Er trug Handschuhe… seine Nägel waren so lang, sie hätte sich niemals vorstellen können, dass jemand so lange Nägel haben könnte. Sie waren wie ‘Freddy Krueger‘ Krallen. Sie erkannte, dass er mit diesen Krallen, ihr die blutende Wunde an ihrer Hand hinzugefügt hat. Sie fing an Hilfe zu schreien. Aber der Junge kicherte nur. „Hey, willst du wissen wie blutig später das Zimmer sein wird?“, lachte der Killer wild. Sie spürte, dass seine Krallen bedrohlich nahe an ihrer Brust waren und dass sie gleich sterben wird. Doch sie konnte sich selbst nicht beherrschen, sie musste ihm die überwältigende Frage stellen, die oft in Horrorfilmen gefragt wurden. „… W-wer bist du?“, Sie schluckte und wartete nur auf eine Antwort, sie sah wie er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung drehte. „Oh, du willst es also wissen, hm...?“, er kicherte, „Sagen wir einfach mal, dein Alptraum oder the Skroll“ Emily atmete schwer, sie hoffte dass er sie in Ruhe ließ, weil sie ihn nicht von sich weg gegetreten hat. Aber dann hörte sie die Stimme von ihrer Mutter aus dem Flur kommen: „Ich bin Zuhause, Schatz!“ Der Junge stand so schnell auf wie er konnte und schubste sie an die Wand, anschließend sprang er aus dem Fenster. Emily war erleichtert und als ihre Mutter in ihr Zimmer kam, konnte sie das Blut auf ihren Händen sehen. „Emily! Was ist mit deiner Hand?!“, schrie sie und begann ihr hoch zu helfen. „Wie ist das passiert, Liebling?!“, fragte sie nochmal… Doch Emily fühlte sich zu müde und konnte nichts mehr sagen, sie schloss ihre Augen und schlief ein. Sie wachte früh morgens auf und sah einen Arzt mit ihrer Mutter sprechen. Sie hörte wie sie sich, über ihre tiefe Wunde an ihrer Hand, unterhielten und dass sie für eine Woche nicht in die Schule gehen kann. Ihre Mutter sah, dass sie aufgewacht war und umarmte sie so schnell wie es möglich war. „Emily, sag uns, wie hast du die Wunde bekommen?“ Emily wusste nicht wie sie es ihr erzählen soll, sie hatte Angst, dass der Killer es herausfinden kann und sie töten würde. So sagte sie: „Mutti, du weißt wie schlecht ich kochen kann, stimmt’s?“ „So schlecht bist du doch gar nicht, Liebling. Möchtest du sagen, dass du dich beim Kochen verletzt hast?“ Meine Mutter seufzte und starrte tief in meine blauen Augen. „J-ja Mutti“, sagte Em. „Nun, die Wunde ist ziemlich tief und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie ein Kind sich so sehr in der Küche verletzen kann? Aber das bedeutet, dass du für ein ganze Woche zuhause bleiben musst, Emily.“, erzählte der Doktor und verließ den Raum. Emily wusste, dass er wieder kommen wird und dass sie für seinen Besuch eigentlich vorbereitet war. Vielleicht war es eine gute Idee Zuhause zu bleiben, vielleicht hoffte the Skroll sie nach der Schule umzubringen? Den ganzen Tag dachte sie nur über ihren Tod nach und über den merkwürdigen Jungen. Vielleicht war alles nur geträumt? Und sie war nur Schlafwandeln und hatte sich dabei selbst verletzt? Es war sehr spät und ihre Mutter kam in ihr Zimmer, küsste ihre Wange und wünschte ihr süße Träume. Sie machte das Licht, im Zimmer ihrer Tochter, aus. Emily spürte, dass er wiederkommen wird. Sie wüsste nicht wie, sie hatte nur so ein Gefühl. Vielleicht wird er nicht mehr kommen? Trotzdem konnte sie nicht einfach so einschlafen! Sie versuchte NICHT ZU SCHLAFEN. Aber… sie konnte ihre müden Augen nicht kontrollieren und schlief wieder ein… Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und spürte eine kalte Brise, sie sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um und sah wie das Fenster, aus unerklärlichen Gründe, weit offen stand. Dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an den Jungen! Oh nein, er ist hier! Aber wo ist er?! Sie öffnete langsam die Tür von ihrem Kleiderschrank, aber er war nicht da. Sie war sehr nervös! Vielleicht hat er ihre Mutter getötet? Oder viel schlimmer! Emily wusste, dass er irgendwo sein musste! Sie rannte in den Flur. „MAMA! MAMA!“ schrie sie. Aber… keine Antwort. Etwas war falsch, ihre Mutter antwortete ihr immer, selbst wenn es mitten in der Nacht war! Bevor sie ins Zimmer ihrer Mutter ging, rief sie die Polizei an und erzählte ihnen alles über the Skroll. Die Polizei erzählte ihr, dass das nicht das erste Mal sei, dass er ihn ein Haus einbrach und Leute tötete. Sie versprachen ihr, dass sie sich beeilen werden! Ebenfalls sagten sie ihr, dass sie auf keinen Fall den Raum ihrer Mutter betreten soll. Doch… sie konnte nicht wiederstehen… vielleicht war alles OK, vielleicht ist ihre Mutter nur in einem tiefen Schlaf und sie war diejenige, die das Fenster geöffnet hat. Aber… Emily’s Gefühl sagte ihr, dass er da ist… sie rannte in Richtung des Zimmers ihrer Mutter und machte langsam die Tür auf… was sie sah war… die grausamste Szene, die sie in ihrem Leben je gesehen hat! Sie sah ihn, das kleine Licht im Zimmer half ihr besser zu sehen, wie er genau aussah. Sie merkte, dass er ein graues Sweatshirt, eine schwarze Hose und Schuhe trug. Und er aß Fleisch?! Dann sah sie den blutigen toten Körper ihrer Mutter, ihr Körper war völlig zerkratzt und Emily sah ihre Organe. Emily bemerkte, dass the Skroll ihr Fleisch aß… Er war ein Kannibale?! Sie fing an zu schreien, dann sah er sie und ihre Augen trafen sich wieder. Und sie hörte was er sagt. „Ich liebe es mit meinem Essen zu spielen“, er kicherte. Dann zischte er und zeigte seine scharfen langen Krallen. Emily holte tief Luft und sah wie er auf sie zukam. Sie schloss die Tür so schnell wie sie konnte. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie die Schlüssel für alle Zimmertüren dieses Hauses besaß. Schnell holte sie die Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche und verschloss die Tür so schnell sie konnte, sie hörte wie er gegen die Tür trat. Emily fing an zu weinen als sie zusah wie er mit seiner geballten Hand ein Loch in die Tür schlug. Als sie nach Draußen rannte, sah sie, dass die Polizei schon da war. Sie spürte ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Als man sie sah, brachte man sie in eines der Polizeiwagen und sie betraten daraufhin das Haus. Emily wartete um die 7 Minuten, doch sie waren weg… Sie verlor all ihre Hoffnungen, dass sie am Leben bleiben wird. Aber dann sah sie jemanden vom Haus wegrennen, es war der Polizist und er war allein. So schnell wie er konnte rannte er in das Polizeiauto. „Er hat alle getötet, wir müssen uns beeilen! Er kommt“, rief der Polizeibeamte und fuhr los. Emily drehte sich um und sah ihn. Sie sah the Skroll am Fenster, in ihrem Zimmer, stehen. Auf der Fensterscheibe standen Wörter, die sehr schwer zu erkennen waren… die Wörter wurden mit Blut geschrieben. „Das hat Spaß gemacht, nicht wahr?“ Als der Polizist so schnell wie möglich vom Haus wegfuhr, wusste sie, dass sie niemals dieses Grinsen und die Wörter vergessen würde. „Das hat Spaß gemacht, nicht wahr?“ Ihr überkam wieder das Gefühl, dass er wiederkommen würde… selbst wenn sie sich sehr sehr weit weg von diesem Ort entfernen würde… Er weiß immer wo du bist… Original: http://ghostfacenikol.deviantart.com/art/The-Skroll-396502223 Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende